


Down the Spiral

by WordsCrusader



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dimension Travel, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Parallel Universes, kinda soulmate AU, no beta we die like man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsCrusader/pseuds/WordsCrusader
Summary: I'm trashy, bored and with the attention span of a goldfish, so here's another fanfic that no one asked for. (This is how I cope)Eloise goes to work after college like any other day. When her co-worker leaves unexpectedly with her girlfriend, she's forced to stay until the last minute and close the coffee shop by herself.Before she leaves, three old men appeared, with no time to defend herself everything goes dark.She wakes up in a strange place only to find out she is inside the tv show she was obsessed with as a teenager. Waking up as a Gilbert is not what she expected, and when she realizes that it's not a delusional dream Eloise will have to figure out how to use her knowledge of the future
Relationships: Alaric Saltzman/Jenna Sommers, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the spur of the moment, 'cus I'm currently with a writer block on another story.  
> This fic will be absolutely for fun, with zero planning. I just wanted to write something.  
> Because this is going to be a more light/simple work, I will probably post the next chapter very soon. Maybe tomorrow, thanks to boredom.

The clock right in front of the cash register was ticking and it seemed like it moved slower just to piss her off. Her eye twitched as she adjusted her ponytail. Eloise checked her phone to confirm if the clock was broken, but it wasn't.

Usually her work place would be packed with young students, hipster artists and wannabe influencers that never seemed to eat but always ordered only to take pictures. But today was different for it was almost deserted. There was a single couple drinking coffee with chocolate croissants, a guy working on his laptop and some lady she has never seen before. Used to the crowd and long lines of customers, the crippling silence was torturous. She was so freaking bored that she wouldn't even mind fighting off some Karen that refused to wear a mask. It did gave her time to work on her assignments though, but at this point her brain was fried. Eloise was having wet dreams about her bed and how she was gonna sleep with a bazillion blankets in her favorite pijamas.

The bell rang as a new customer entered but her face collapsed when she saw a tall pretty girl. Not even her mask was enough to hide who she was. So, she prepared herself for what was coming. As if she was summoned, Alice showed up from the back. Flashing her typical sunshine smile, Alice went to kiss the blond haired girl.

"Honey, you came!" she say and Eloise thought that Alice looked like a golden retriever, but with pastel pink hair.

For her own safety Eloise tuned out their conversation. Alice and Olivia were on the honeymoon face and it was disgusting. Which had nothing to do with the fact that it reminded her about how lonely she felt thanks to not having any social life because of college and her work. She mentally punched herself for becoming such a bitter person despite being so young.

She decided to do a much needed inventory to kill some time. With no other clients coming in, Eloise spent an hour checking everything they needed to order for the next week. As she went back to cash register, she found Alice was looking at her with puppy eyes.

"Don't you dare" Ely said with a glare.

But Alice payed no mind to her warning and batted her eyelashes.

"Pleeeeaaase."

"No."

"Oh common, it's our three months anniversary. She planned a date for me. You know how hard it is to find cute girls like her?"

"Still no."

"Please, I covered you last time."

"Yeah, because I had to go to class not a date."

"Ely, I'm begging, please. Besides there's no one and it's only two more hours left and you are done."

Alice plopped on the counter and her puppy eyes grew bigger and pulling her mask down for a second she pouted like if her life depended on it. Ely sighed in defeat. 

"Fine, but next time Mrs. Delling shows up, you will take her order."

Alice gasped like if she had just murdered a kitten in front her.

"A harsh bargain, I see," she turned to look at her girlfriend who was waiting outside "but it's a deal." 

And just like that Alice left faster than it seemed possible with her short legs.

In the remaining hours of her shift, only four other customers came and one was so freaked out that had almost sprayed hand sanitizer on her face. _Couldn't they just ask for delivery?_ she thought. Still, between all that weirdness she had even managed to finish a draft for an essay she had to deliver that Friday.

When the clock marked nine o'clock she ran to the door, closed it and turned the open sign. The last clients had left long ago, but somehow there was always an asshole that wanted to order last minute. So, she wanted to avoid that kind of situation.

Ely had cleaned the tables and organized everything, in minutes. She went to the back to take her uniform out, changed, and when she was about to pick her bag all lights went down. Cursing she picked her phone and debated if she should check the fuse box or be a victim of whatever horror movie intro this was. She could simply call her boss, but then she would have to wait for him to arrive.

Mustering a bit of courage she went to the front to see if she could find the source of the blackout. Scared as fuck, she turned to the left, where the couches section was, and behind a tree pot that she had to move, it was the fuse box. When she opened everything seemed normal, there were no signs of short circuit or any sorts of burning smell. She pushed the buttons but nothing seemed to work. Like if she wasn't tired enough, now she would have no choice but to deal with her boss and his stupid whining and complains.

Ely walked to the nearest couch and taking a seat, she marked his number. When he answered, her phone flew to the other side of the shop. Officially freaking out, she decided to leave her books behind and made a run for the door. Only to be stopped by an intense headache.

Eloise fell to ground with full force while grabbing her temples and screaming in pain. Out of nowhere three men walked to her chanting some freaky shit, and her pain became stronger. Tears pouring out of her hazel eyes, her heart stomping against her ribs as she thought that she was about to die. No one was going to rescue her, there was no hero showing up in the last minute.

She screamed and begged them to stop but they were deaf to her pleas. Her sight was blurry and before darkness consumed her, she thought about her mother. About the food she had probably made for her, or the cheese movie she would pick while they had dinner, that she was going to wait for her return, only to be heartbroken because her daughter was dead.

******************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is nothing orignal, just the same cliche thing we all have read like a million times and somehow we still don't get tired of it🤣
> 
> Lets this feast begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how I kinda imagined Eloise to look like:
> 
> https://pin.it/5e3KAZI
> 
> (After all, everyone is incredible beautiful in the tvd universe. So I thought, why not?)

Eloise groaned and pushed her blankets to the side, turning off her alarm. Her curtains had been left open last night and sun rays were strinking her in her face. Not ready to face reality yet, she pulled up her duvet and shielding her face from the light decided to sleep a few more minutes before going to class. Ely's body ached as if she had participated in a triathlon. 

She heard noices, people talking and something like glass broking. The impact made her sleepyness fade. It was odd that her mother was still at the house, she would have been gone to the hospital already. Samantha was a bit of a workaholic with a crammed schedule in the mornings. She waked up wanting to check on her mum and ask her why she had the tv on, but as she opened her eyes Eloise saw a room that was not hers. Making all of the memories from her previous night tumble upon her. She froze in shock remembering the feeling of dying alone, with darkness as her only witness. She cried but her mouth made no sound. She was attacked by a group of men, that had inflicted such a pain and fear like she never felt before. Her watery eyes roamed the place in search for clues and landed on a portrait on her bedside. It was a family picture of her with a couple that looked familiar and... With Elena and Jeremy Gilbert?!

That's when she finally screamed from the deepest bottom of her lungs. She was dead, or dying, and her mind brought her to a place of comfort. Maybe she was lying in a hospital bed and someone had find her before those guys could kill her.

Her bedroom door slammed and Jeremy ran to her. She got up at the intrusion of a fictional character, and saw the young boy with a perplexed face. It seemed so real. He cupped her face and she could only cry. When he saw such sorrow on her face, he hugged Ely and his hands made soothing circles on her back. 

"Ellie what's going on? Are you alright?" the last time someone had called her Ellie instead of Ely had been her grandmother. And for some reason it made her cry more, she just couldn't stop.

Elena came running too at the sound of her sister's screams. She watched in shock at the scene, Ellie was shacking in fear. She closed the distance and sat at the other side of Ellie. 

"Please, talk to me Ellie." Jeremy pleaded once again. This time, the fondness on his voice snapped her out from her pain, long enough to breath and calm herself.

There was no harm in talking with an illusion manufactured by her own mind, right?

"They were trying to kill me. It felt so real."

At her answer Elena and Jeremy looked at each other in worry.

"Who was hurting you Ellie?" said Elena this time.

"I don't know. They were three men, it was dark but I could hear their voices. They were saying something in unison, in a strange language, and my head was hurting so much. Like if my brain was being fried." she sobbed but forced herself to talk again "I was dying Jeremy, I could feel it."

They tensed at the words of Eloise, because it sounded just like the many times Bonnie had attacked Damon. Had some witches done something to her?

"Listen to me, it was just a nightmare. Vivid, but a dream nonetheless. You are safe. It's okay, we're here."

Both Elena and Jeremy kept repeating words like that until she was able to breathe properly again. She found comfort in the love of this characters that treated her like family. Her older brother had long be gone from home and was married, they barely had a connection because of their huge age gap. Her mother had said she was a surprise child, in Eloise opinion, to not say product of a defective condom.

Stefan, who had been outside the room the whole time. Let the siblings have their intimacy, but what Ellie had said worried him.

"Elena, if you wanna stay with Ellie we can go to the lake house next weekend."

Lake house? Those words made something inside Eloise click. Was it the same trip they made before the sacrifice of the second season? Was her mind really following a plot? What the actual fuck was going on?

"No!" She exclaimed without thinking, and at their reactions she quickly added. "You can't cancel a trip for some creepy nightmare!"

"You sure?" Elena said, not fully convinced.

"Of course I'm sure. I already cried, and you consoled me. Your deeds as siblings are done." She said with an awkward smile, as she cleaned her face. 

The truth was that she needed time alone to process the incredible odd set of events that were developing right in front of her like if she actually was inside the show.

Elena looked at Jeremy and then at Stefan. Standing up she said.

"Okay, but if anything happens you call me. Understood?"

Ely smiled as she looked at Elena. She had been kinda likable before she turned into a vampire. And now THE doppelganger was lecturing her like an old sister.

"Yes ma'am." she joked.

They left and Jeremy closed the door behind him. Ely face changed and began pacing on "her" room. Even the slightest details felt real, the sun on her skin, the warmth of Jeremy and Elena hugs, the pain from the many times she pinched herself. 

As she walked from one side to the other, she noticed something odd on a mirror. Standing in front of it, Ely looked at herself. She moved her hands to her face and admired the differences. In a way it was her, they looked extremely similar but at the same time they were not. Her hair was longer and wavy, a bit messy and her hazel eyes had turned into a dark shade of brown that seemed kinda black. Their bodies were the same size but this Ellie was more fit, something that she had always been too lazy to achieve. Eloise moved and the reflection followed, her stomach churned at the sight. She kneeled and breathed in out and out very slowly for a couple of minutes. 

Regaining a somewhat state of rationality she considered the craziest of all ideas. What if she was truly inside of TVD? What if magic existed in her reality just as much as here? Her mind couldn't have come up with such an elaborated dream, to the point of changing her body. For fuck sake even the rug that she was kneeling on felt real. 

If such a thing was possible, and only if, then there were a couple of things she had to do. Ely didn't understood what was Ellie's knowledge about the reality of Elena's life. She didn't even knew if Ely and Ellie shared the same personality. Or if she liked tea instead of coffee, maybe both. Although, her biggest problem and advantage, at the same time, was that she knew everything about what was going to happen in the future, for like many years considering the fact that she even watched The Originals. 

Her pulse accelerated at the thought of a vampire ripping her heart out. If she wasn't dead already then she could really die here. Especially with Klaus showing up in a couple of days. And without Elijah at his side to refrain him, he was very unpredictable. And her knowledge was kinda doubtful because a new person had been added to the mix.

What almost made her start crying all over again was the thought of her mother. What was going on her life? Was she okay? Ely shaked her head denying those thoughts for now. She had to find out all she could about Ellie first, and only if she survived she could find a way home.

She stood and started to investigate Ellie's room. She started with the easiest path, which was looking through her phone. She closed her eyes blessing to whatever entity was out there when it wasn't locked by a password or anything. But she did judged her for being so trustful with a thing so private. 

In complete focus, Ely had spent almost the entire morning looking through Ellie's life. Her phone, her pictures, diaries, closet, books and boxes. There wasn't a single corner or nook that she had not inspected. She found many things.

This Eloise had been in the cheerleaders team but had left after their parents death because of depression, like her sister Elena. Who was younger than her for only a year. Which made her a Senior. Poor Ellie, she hadn't even been able to graduate in peace. She was a good student that excelled more at History and English than Chemistry, but still had good notes overall. Their personalities were what shocked her the most. They were exactly like, even making the same stupid twisted jokes. It was so fucked up to discover that she had her own doppelganger in every way.

Then, thanks to her diaries, she find out that she was closer to her dad than her mom, that she had not been on the accident, and that Jenna was amazing and doing her best. As she turned the pages she had reached to what she had been desperate to find. Eloise knew about vampires, except that no one was aware. After she had blurry patches on her memory (probably thanks to Damon) Ellie had started her own investigation about the strange salvatore brothers. By her own, Ellie had linked many of the "animal" attacks that occurred after their arrival and compared them with the historical precedents from two centuries ago. This way is how she found about her ancestors and their respective diaries. Diaries that had been terriblly hidden by her little brother. And she had been waiting for the perfect moment to confront Elena. 

Ely smiled with pride, Ellie was really smart and determinated. She would have been an excellent journalist. Her smiled faltered when she thought that she had taken her place, depriving a teenage girl from her dreams and life. Not like there wasn't much of an age gap between them, she was 21 and soon to finish college. There was a single thought that made her feel sane amongst all the chaos that had unfolded, she was going to find who ever had done this to them and made them pay. Those men had a god complex if they believed that they could interfere with their lives just like that.

Her anger had made her oblivious to the repeated calls of Jenna. Until she pounded on her door.

"Eloise Gilbert, you better start getting ready." she screamed.

FUCK! If Elena was on her trip then that meant that today was the tea party where the super hot, and not at all terrifying killing machine, Elijah was a guest of honor.

She strode over to the door and opened it before Jenna could get in and see the mess she had done. Closing the door behind her, and walking to the bathroom she said.

"I was about to take a quick shower." 

"Hurry up then Ellie. If I get late Carol will kill me." 

Ely chuckled with a strange happiness on her heart when Jenna called her like that too. She had loved Jenna, believing that she had deserved better in the story. If she could she was definitely gonna save her. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm on it " she said turning on her heals.

As she showered, Ely contemplated the many ways she could use what she knew to save and change things for the better. Although, she was sure it could take her to a path were her meddling would ruin her previous advantage by changing too much. She would have to make sacrifices if she intended to maintain some control of the future.

For now, her most important goal was, how to approach Elijah.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah 😍😏 
> 
> That's it, that's all the summary

Ely dodged the scattered stuff she had left around, and walked to her closet. She stood there for a second looking at the clothes of another person, she imagined Ellie on them and the anecdotes behind each piece. It felt wrong to live a life that was not hers to begin with, but as she did before she pushed her feelings aside. Her only chance to rectify this situation was to do precisely that, live like Ellie. And maybe, just maybe, she could manage justice for both of them.

Elijah was the key to achieve what she wanted. With a 1000 years of knowledge and experience, he had to know something about those warlocks or at least a clue that could guide her to them. Even his mother grimoire could have information. For the moment, she would have to be careful. He couldn't find out about her yet, Ely would have to gain his trust in order to ask for his help. And even with his trust she would have to offer him something he wanted, like his family's whereabouts, if she intended to have his word. All Mikaelsons though, were very tricky when it came to their family and she would have to walk on eggshells around this topic. She could end up with her throat ripped out for just mentioning them in the wrong way.

Ely picked a beautiful pastel blue skirt that displayed her toned legs but was proper enough that Mrs. Lockwood wouldn't have a heart attack. A, long sleeved, white cotton shirt with a high neck that gave her that early 2000s vibe, and a pink leather jacket. All paired with some gorgeous steel grey heels. Her makeup was light, just a bit of foundation, mascara and lip gloss. There wasn't even pimple that she had to cover. When she took a shower she had noticed the many products Ellie had for her skincare, another one of their slight differences. She seemed very conscious about the importance of her body's health, in and out. She guessed it was thanks to her mother influence, who also looked stunning in the pictures. Ironically, Samantha had never been the kind of person that gave any importance to her beauty or to having a healthy lifestyle. Too much focused on her work at the hospital to think about anything else.

Jenna called her from downstairs. Making an automatic motion of looking for her mask, Eloise realized that in this place there was no fucking pandemic. No quarantine or social distancing either. Her eyes went wide in surprise at such revelation. She couldn't believe it that she had got rid off it by traveling to another dimension, universe or whatever this was. The vampire diaries was set on 2009 and even when Hope was older there was no covid. Of course it had to do with the fact that producers couldn't predict such thing. Still, if this place shared the same story then perhaps there wouldn't be a pandemic by that time either.

She went down with a huge smile thanks to that unexpected good news. She saw Ric standing next to Jenna. There were no words to describe how odd it was for her to meet fictional characters. She had followed the show since it aired, and had re-watched it more times that she remembered. But now, because of some crazy people, she was standing in front of them. Looking at them both, Ely thought that they made a beautiful couple and her heart ached remembering all the times that Alaric had lost all the women he had come to love. _Not on my watch_ she thought. She was gonna protect everyone, no matter the cost.

"Finally! Common, chop, chop. We gotta go." Jenna said dragging her six feet tall boyfriend, who clearly couldn't care less about a stupid tea party if it weren't because of Elijah. Ric looked at her and mouthed "save me" without Jenna noticing. Ely raised her hands and gave him an apologetic smile, there was no way that they would escape from her aunt.

In the car, her palms became sweaty and bounced her legs as realization of what it was about to happen came down to her. Conflicted between excitement for meeting one of the most interesting characters from the show and the fact that her next actions were going to influence so many lives. These people were no longer behind the safety of her tv screen, they were real now. Such weight on her shoulders made her want to scream in frustration. Yes, she could save them and was going to do her best, but why it had to be her? What if she failed? 

Ely's thoughts were interrupted when Jenna stopped the car as they reached the Lockwood estate. The mansion was beautiful, and the entrance was decorated with flowers arrangements. Too much, for just a writer, but Mrs. Lockwood surely didn't understood the concept of simple. They went inside and were greeted by a an avalanche of ladies. Her eyes had never seen so much poshness in a single room. She had no idea who they were, but because the Historical Society had been Miranda's creation all this women did seemed to know her. 

As politely as she could muster, Ely greeted back trying to maintain a certain neutrality in her comments. Ellie liked history, and she had helped her mother a lot with it, but their names had not been deemed important enough to be mentioned in any of her stuff. Not that she could distinguish to whom it belonged anyway. Jenna went her way, where Carol needed her. Ric ignored everyone and walked to the food table. 

Eloise, finally free from a Mrs. Thompson that wouldn't shut up about her supposedly handsome grandson, made her way to the main salon. She checked the room but not Andie nor Damon had yet arrived. So, it meant that a certain someone was here. She wasn't looking to talk to him immediately, he scared her. But Damon's encounter with Elijah could work in her favour, missing it could set her back many steps.

As life seemed determinated to contradict her even in such a small thing, when Ely turned around to go to the other room she saw a particular broad back. A _very_ sexy back dressed in a suit. Elijah Mikaelson was a few feet in front of her. Frozen in place, she was not sure what to do. A surrealistic experience that reminded her about the whims of destiny. 

He was a dangerous man, countless lives had died at his hands. He was also loyal and honorable, but not for that he was less of a killer. Still, she felt excited to meet him. Ely's eyes roamed freely over her teenage crush, before she shacked her head and strode to where Elijah was talking with Carol. Fake it until you make it, was a quote that Alice loved to repeat each time that she needed confidence to approach a girl. Remembering her purpose and taking that frase for herself, Eloise went to greet the hostess.

"Mrs. Lockwood. It is nice to see you again." she said with an honest smile.

At the sound of her voice Elijah glanced with a curious expression. There was a sweetness in the air, that seemed to emanate from her. Eloise hadn't saw his face, as she ignored him.

"Ellie! I'm so glad you came, we've missed you in our meetings." she hugged her.

"I'm sorry. It's been quiet a stressful year with school."

"I can imagine, it's your senior year after all. There is no need to worry about it sweetie. By the way, we were just talking about you actually." Carol said finally turning to include Elijah in their conversation.

When his chestnut eyes locked with hers, Ely felt like her knees had disappeared. To say that he was more handsome and taller than the tv show made it look like was an understatement. Screens made him no justice. 

"Really?" she asked, pretending interest and focused her eyes on Carol.

Eloise managed, as she could, to keep her feelings from showing on her face. Her pulse was going wild and he for sure could hear it. She just couldn't calm down, he was so intimidating.

"Yes, I was talking about your mother's work how we wouldn't be here if it weren't for her. And you, who have always helped us with those computers that you young people seem to know so much about." she flashed a smile with practiced grace and gesturing towards her, she said "Elijah, this Eloise Gilbert, and Ellie this Elijah Smith the historical writer I told you so much about."

Ely forced herself to look at him once again.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Smith." she extended her hand.

"Pleasure is mine," he said but instead of shaking her hand he took it and kissed it, without breaking eye contact. Her heart almost combusted. "Please, you can call me Elijah."

His touch felt like fire and she frowned for a second. That was not normal. Did he felt that too? But her giddiness soon replaced her confusion. _Smooth motherfucker,_ she thought. That had been so freaking seductive and he had barely done anything. The fact that it had been a long time since she has been with someone, was definitely not helping her to keep her head cool. Not like she was thinking that she had a chance. It was more like meeting a famous actor or something like that, and was fangirling like a crazy.

"I hope you are enjoying your visit. Despite contrary beliefs, Mystic Falls can be far more interesting than it seems, Elijah."

"I've noticed that." He said with a cocky smile, "Carol has been really kind to pinpoint me in the right direction for my investigation."

"Please Elijah," Carol said with a slight blush and she couldn't blame her, who wouldn't blush? "It's a honor to have such a remarkable writer in our small town."

Lies came from his mouth with a natural talent, and she had to contain her smirk. He had fooled the entire town, and probably the council too with his charm. Carol had no idea the kind of monster he was.

Not wanting to prolong their conversation any further for Damon was surely about to arrive any time soon, Ely said.

"If you excuse me, I was looking for my uncle John. Have you seen him Mrs. Lockwood?"

"Yes, he was here a few moments ago." she said as her eyes roamed the room. "He was talking with Sheriff Forbes, you should ask her."

"Thank you Mrs. Lockwood." and turning to Elijah, she said "It's been a pleasure."

Elijah followed the older Gilbert with his eyes as she walked in the opposite direction from where that woman Forbes was. Her heart had been raging against her ribs, her dark eyes had shown nothing but interest and still she seemed in a hurry to escape from them. Or better said, him.

According to what he knew Elena had kept her in the dark, just like with Jenna, so technically she was not aware of his nature. Elijah quickly turned his attention back to Carol, but he couldn't focus in nothing else than Eloise. As his lips had touched her hand and smelled her scent, Elijah had to use all of his willpower to not drink from her right there in front of everyone. She smelled like nothing he had ever felt before, and her skin was warm against his. It was a surprise to him that she were still alive with such a delicious fragrance tempting every single vampire in the vicinity. His deal with Elena included her, and this new information could make his job more complicated. Perhaps there was a spell that Dr. Martin could make to counter her scent.

Ely went inside the bathroom and locked it just in case. She mentally kicked herself for reacting that way. Technically, she still had a body of a hormonal teenager, but her mind was not. Looking at herself in the mirror she said.

"Don't be such a weak bitch, you can do this."

After her little pep talk, Ely checked her makeup and feeling more calm came out of the bathroom. Once downstairs she saw how Damon was been followed by Elijah as they walked to Mr. Lockwood study. Their talk was going to brief thanks to Damon's impulsivity. Pissing Elijah off, wasn't a wise decision and with this in mind she followed them too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr account in case you want to follow 😉 it's @wordscrusader and it's has the same icon that this account.  
> By the way I'm shocked by the love that this story has received and I'm thankful for that. Seriously guys 😭 you are way too sweet. You beautiful people are making me wanna keep writing more for this fic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get a bit more "complicated" now

In a dark abandoned factory, someone was waiting in the shadows. Sounds of footsteps could be heard among the shrieks of rats and leaks of broken pipes.

When those steps became closer that person spoke before they could get closer.

"Were you successful?" a woman with a raspy voice asked.

"Yes, we have obeyed Father's Will." Three voices said in unison and devoid of all emotion.

"Good. It has begun then."

They bowed and left the woman alone, she looked at the night sky chanting something unintelligible before disappeared too.

*

*

*

Eloise walked through the hallways of Tyler's house. When she grabbed the knob of the studio, she heard a grunt of pain. Ely opened the door and was welcomed with the sight of Damon been stabbed with a pencil on his neck.

Both Damon and Elijah turned to look at who had interrupted them.

"Please, don't get shy because of me, guys." Ely said with smirk. "You can go on. I mean, he does kinda deserve a bit of punishment."

Elijah said nothing and watched surprised as she was not shocked that he had just attacked a friend of hers. Damon, at the contrary, had a lot to say but first he removed the pencil and with the handkerchief Elijah gave him he tried to stop the bleeding.

"Ellie, what the fuck? I compelled you. How did you...?"

"Well, I have a functioning brain," she interrupted "and you guys are not as subtle as you think."

Ely walked and took a seat on the black leather couch, resting against the armrest and crossing her legs. This time she was not oblivious at the lingering eyes of the original. She looked at them both, and made a gesture with her hands for them to continue. Elijah raised a brow at this, and a sort of smile seemed to tug his lips.

"No way! Get out of here, this is none of your business."

Ely chuckled at that. He should know by now that, that hadn't stopped her before.

"Of course it is my business if your pissing contest with Stefan puts in jeopardy the safety of my sister." he was about to retort when she raised a hand to her friend and said "You are antagonizing our best chance to save Elena because," she looked at Elijah, he was so proper that made her uncomfortable to insult freely "sorry for the language" and turned to Damon again "you are thinking with your dick instead of your brain." Taking a breath from her rant she added. "But despite his rude behavior, Damon is right about something Elijah."

He cocked his head, and took a seat at the couch in front of her. Damon was still hunched over the desk trying to get out small splinters from his neck.

"Please elaborate, Eloise."

 _Dammnnn he did that thing he always did when he mentions Katherine's name,_ she thought.

"Well, despite your generous offer of your help, you are pretending that everyone happily collaborates, while you keep us out of the loop. How are we supposed to form an alliance if we have to work blindly?"

Elijah took a deep breath as he smelled her scent. How was Damon, a baby vampire in his opinion, able to control himself? His fingers grazed against his lips in deep thought, Eloise had a point he should consider.

"Yes, I can imagine why such reluctance has settled upon your friends."

"Then perhaps we can reach an agreement that could satisfy both parties. You must have your reasons to not divulge more information, but secrecy will not be helpful either." 

Elijah finally smiled, with that confidence that was so ingrained in his personality. 

"Your friend here does know how to show respect Mr. Salvatore." he said looking at him and she was sure Damon had muttered a 'fuck you' under his breath. Standing while fixing his suit he proceeded "Very well then, that is something I can agree with. Although this is not the place to have a such a delicate conversation. Soon I will let know about our next meeting." 

He was about to leave when Ely stood up and gently grabbed his arm.

"Elijah wait." 

He looked at her with furrowed brows as she seemed to look for something on her purse.

"It might not be a silk handkerchief," she teased "but it will work to clean the blood of your cheek." and she extended paper tissues to him.

He took them and looked at her perplexed by such gesture, and without waiting a response from him Ely turned to help Damon clean the mess his blood had made over the desk.

 _What a strange woman,_ he thought. She been completely unfazed during their whole ordeal. After that, he left them alone.

"Who would have thought that by being a nice person it would work so well?" She said with a deadpanned face, as she cleaned the blood with the rest of her paper tissues.

"Fuck off," he grunted but feeling better as his wound started to heal, "You have a lot of things to explain by the way." 

"I have things to explain? Seriously?! You compelled me you dipshit. You are lucky I'm still your friend. And don't even think about doing it again."

When Ellie had went through a serious phase of depression after the accident, many of her so called friends had behaved like fake cunts and left her alone when she needed them the most. In her diaries she wrote about the weird bond and comfort she had found in her friendship with Damon. On her writings she mentioned how hurt she felt when Elena and everybody else lied to her.

"I was trying to protect you!" he exclaimed.

"Protecting me, my ass! You surely just did what Elena told you to do." he looked at her with a hurtful expression. "Don't even dare to look at me with your puppy eyes. I'm not even close to be done with this. Elena better get herself ready to hear my rant. Because oh boy she stepped on a huge fucking limit of human decency. Who the fucks does that to a sibling? You guys brainwashed me!"

"Are you done angry minion?" he asked "I still want to know how you found out."

Ely punched him in the arm when he said that. She wasn't that small, she was 5'4. Everyone else were just giants. Still she answered him.

"Simple, you guys suck at hiding your indiscretions. Animal attacks? Really? It took me a couple of hours at the library to find out about all the previous attacks on town, trace them back to my ancestors and their diaries. Which Jeremy hid right next to his pod stash. Elena is not better either, she keeps hers hidden behind a portrait." She lied about the last part, she hadn't read it but it was her only way to justify how she knew about the whole sacrifice thing.

Damon released a deep sigh, and wanted to punch the Gilberts kids for not having an ounce of common sense.

"What would you have done then, miss big brain?"

"Compel a criminal that no one would miss, make him believe that he is a serial killer with a fetish for vampire legends. Who then surrendered himself to the police so that his crimes would become famous. And I would made sure to steal personal objects from the victims as if they were some sort of totems to the killer, providing evidence of his crimes."

Damon opened his mouth to say something but closed right away. Looking at her with raised brows he then said.

"That... is actually an excellent idea. Which is terrifying. Please never become a vampire."

She glared at him and crossed her arms.

"What now?"

"I'm still waiting for an apology."

Damon rolled his eyes at her and groaned.

"I'm sorry for being a dick, okay? Can we leave now? My neck is killing me."

"At least it's something." she said and motioning to the door she added "let's go, if I have to stay in this dead ass boring party for one more minute I'm gonna shut myself."

"Can't argue with that."

Outside the studio Elijah kept talking to all the ladies that flew around him like moths to the flames. For a second they looked at each other, this time she couldn't maintain such an intense eye contact and focused on Damon who was talking to Alaric who also seemed eager to leave.

In that moment Ely remember what it would happen at the Boarding House and at the lake house. The werewolf attacks. She had been so distracted by Elijah and Damon that she had forgotten. While Elena was going to be fine eventually, Damon was going to be tortured and Alaric killed. And the only reason he had survived was because of the ring, a ring she didn't have. If she went with them she was going to get herself killed for real this time. It was better to send Damon a text with some excuse, so that way he wouldn't notice her lie.

 _Think, Ely, what can you tell him without making him suspicious?_ she thought. And it stroke her like lighting. Bonnie and Caroline! They were interrogating Lucca! Technically Ellie was not yet aware of that, but now that it was public knowledge that she knew everything, Ellie could go to "confront" them or something like that. It wasn't the greatest idea but she took her phone out and texted.

_"Change of plans. I'm gonna go to talk with Care and Bonnie. See you later."_

_"Ok"_ he replied, as dry as ever. 

Now, with that bullet dodged, she went looking for Jenna to see if she could give her a ride home. It was still early and the attacks would start in a few hours, but she still prefered to be at home. Those wolves only wanted the moonstone and the doppelganger, so the Gilbert household had not been a target. 

Jenna was talking with Andie and another woman. She got closer to their circle and said.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can I can ask something?"

Jenna excused herself for a second and then turned to her niece.

"Everything alright?" 

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask how long is this gonna take you. I'm not feeling well, could you take me home please?"

"Oh I'm sorry honey," Jenna said furrowing her brows "but Carol wants to stay until the end and even after that we're gonna have a private meeting to discuss a few subjects. Are you feeling too bad?"

"Nothing serious, I could barely sleep last night that's all. I'm gonna annoy Jeremy or take a cab. Don't worry Jenna."

"Do need money?"

"I have something left."

"Okay, send me a text once you are home."

"Sure, see you later." and in a much slower voice she said "I hope you survive" mentioning to the posh ladies and both chuckled.

Ely went outside and it was a beautiful day. There was a soft breeze, and she closed her eyes to feel the wind. Maybe she could walk home, it wasn't that far. But she was wearing heals and to be honest Eloise didn't feel safe in this town. Too many things kept happening. 

Taking her phone, she called Jeremy. Four times, and each one his voicemail answered. She grunted frustrated, he was all day with his phone but she calls him once and suddenly he forgot it or something.

She chose to call a cab instead of waiting for her brother to see her missed calls. As she waited for them to pick up she heard a noice behind her. Turning she saw nothing, but in a flash a guy showed up in front her and punched her in the head knocking her unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ely, bad stuff always happens when she's on the phone 🤣 it's gonna create her a trauma if I keep writing that. Anyway I hope you have enjoyed this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter was a challenge 😅 yesterday a current transformer (I don't know if that's how it's called in english) exploded. It was so hot (43° celsius) that it basically collapsed. So my neighborhood was without electricity for like 5 hours until they repaired it.
> 
> And then this chapter was kinda hard in the creative aspect. I'm sorry of there are mistakes, I was trying to publish it as fast as I could. I fix them later. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it.

A dark haired teenage boy, turned with his truck to a dirt road. Bumps made him jolt as he drove deeper into the forest. His fingers tapping fast against the steering wheel, he looked to the back of his truck for a second and gulped. He shaked his head in a poor attempt to dissuade his doubts.

He kept driving for a couple of minutes, until he arrived at their camp. There, a man was waiting for him, his expression serious and hard like stone. He never stopped looking at him, as the boy got out of his car.

"Did you do it?" he asked.

"Yes, yes," he answered with his eyes down, "she's in the back still asleep."

The man eyed him up and down and noticed his nerves "This is for our freedom Tyler, remember that." he said.

"I know, it's just that I don't understand why her." Tyler remembered as he punched a girl he had known his whole life, "I thought we only needed the doppelganger. You said that Brady."

"She's our insurance in case Jules fails to get the answers we need from that vampire." Taking a step closer to Tyler and grabbing his shoulder, he said "I need to know I can count with you Tyler. You are part of our pack now, we protect each other and most importantly, we stick together."

The pain he had felt during his first full moon had been the most excruciating thing he had went through. Deep down there was another fear in him, he had almost killed Caroline. Losing control was as horrible as his bones breaking and bending for hours. If he could get rid of this curse, then all those posible nightmareish scenarios could be avoided. Brady had promised that Elena and Eloise were going to be safe, but this was not what he expected.

Still, a couple of bruises were justified if he could get what he wanted.

"There's nothing that I want more than for us to break this curse." He said looking up this time.

"That's what I want to hear." he walked to the back of Tyler's truck "let's move her. Liam will keep an eye on her while we're gone."

*

The last rays of sunshine had died when Jenna was done discussing the upcoming interview to Elijah Smith and the plans for the next month for their semestral fund raise.

In the mood for chinese food and some romantic comedy to blow off some stress, she thought of calling Alaric for a movie night. When she unlocked her cellphone to call him, Jenna noticed how Ellie had never sent her a text. She sighed thinking how much she had underestimated her sister for being a mom. Being a parent of three teenagers was so difficult. She wasn't asking for much, her only condition was that she knew were they were. And somehow she couldn't even manage to get them to do that. Walking down the stairs of the entrance she heard as Elijah, who was by his car, spoke to her.

"Is everything alright? We can cancel tomorrow's meeting if you are feeling unwell Jenna." 

"Oh, not all," she said getting closer to him "is just this whole stuff of parenting. Nothing to worry about."

Something was wrong, that particular strong smell in the air told him so.

"You sure? We can reschedule the properties tour."

"Yes, I'm really sure Elijah. It's just that my nephews are incapable of sending a text despite the fact that their cellphones are glued to them." she blurted out before she could think and then looking a shamed she said "which there was no need for you to know that." she chuckled "I'm sorry."

"No need to worry, it's been an exhausting day for everyone."

After their farewell exchange, Elijah waited for Jenna to leave on her car. Once she was out of his sight, he followed the scent that had been bothering him and saw on the mowed grass droplets of blood. He frowned and rushing to his car he took one of the extra handkerchief he had and gathered up the blood.

Taking his cellphone he called, and the other line picked up immediately.

"Good evening Dr. Martin. I need you to do a locator spell," he said looking at the blood of Eloise.

"Do you have anything that I can use?."

"Yes. Blood, but it's not much."

"That will work."

"I will be there soon then." he hanged up, speeding to his black Bentley.

Elijah's driving skills were a testament to his improved reflexes. He dodged cars, motorbikes and pedestrians with controlled precision despite the high speed. A drive that took 20 minutes, he did it in 10.

He parked down the apartment building of Dr. Martin. In flash he was knocking on the door. Jonas had perceived an urgency on his voice so, he didn't waist time in letting Elijah in when he heard him.

The vampire had put formalities aside and extended the handkerchief with Eloise's blood. Jonas took it, and while he walked to the table where he had spread what he needed for the spell, he asked.

"What happened?"

"I believe that the wolf situation has exceeded the control abilities of the Salvatore Brothers." he said as he loosened a button from his suit and took a seat on the sofa.

Jonas looked up for a moment and furrowed his brows. Elijah looked more tense than usual.

"That's not everything, am I right Elijah?" he asked but he continued, knowing that he wasn't gonna answer right away.

He placed the handkerchief on top of a map, with his eyes closed he began chanting. As the flames of the candles around him got higher, the blood started to separate from the fabric and dropped to the map. His eyes opened again and removed that piece of silk.

Elijah kept his stern eyes on the warlock, he knew that he could trust Jonas.

"That blood belongs to Eloise Gilbert." He said before Jonas could continue, "her scent is intoxicating."

At this, Jonas turned his attention to him with wide eyes and cleared his throat.

"Does that make her your..?"

"No," Elijah interrupted, "I didn't feel it. But there's something strange about her."

It couldn't be, not after a thousand years. Even Elijah had lost hope. Besides there were some other signs missing, so it couldn't be.

"I will investigate it." Jonas said.

He understood what the original wanted, there was no need for him to to even ask.

"That will be much appreciated Dr. Martin."

Jonas resumed with his spell, the flames went up again and the blood slowly moved to a new location not far from Mystic Falls. The candles went off when finished and Elijah stood up to see it.

Before Jonas could say anything else he was already gone.

*

The first thing Eloise felt when she recovered consciousness, was a ringing in her ears and a copper like smell. Muscles aching for sleeping in a hard surface. Instinctively, her body moved, trying to get more comfortable but her movements were restricted from something cold that pulled her wrist. She tried to open her eyes but they felt too heavy and the ground bellow her seemed to engulf her like a quicksand. Ely turned to the other side in an attempt to stand up, but when she rolled her head it screamed in pain. Ely's hand went to her temple. Liquid was dropping from her fingers. She forced herself to look at her hand. Blinded by the lights for a moment, until she saw the dark red color of blood. Her blood. 

It took her a couple of minutes until everything stopped to shake. Finally able to look at her surroundings, Eloise distinguished what it looked like to be a motor home. She was held against a metallic door handle with handcuffs. The place was small and stretch, it had a few windows but were to narrow for her. That only left the door as her only way to escape. The sun was setting down, she had been out for hours. 

At this thought the hairs of her nape and arms lifted. Her muscles tightened despite the pain, and she gripped her skirt until her knuckles turned white. She muffled her cries against her arm. This had turned out so horrible way too fast. She had survived one attack, only to be kidnapped a day after it. The tvd show was far more terrifying now that she was experiencing it's typical suffering first hand. The worst of it was that Jenna thought she was at home and Damon that she was with Caroline and Bonnie. It was going to take a while for everyone to notice she was in none of those places. 

Door slammed, and the sound made her scream. A young man entered the trailer. He had brown hair and blue eyes. Surely a werewolf according to the plot. There was nothing particular about him, until he started to cackle like a madman.

"Daaaammnn sweet pie, you do have lungs. I gotta admit that, vampire sympathizer or not." he eyed her up and down and it made her feel disgusting "Don't look at me like that sweet pie, you can scream all you want. No one is gonna hear you anyway."

Like if it were a common sunday afternoon, he took a beer from his mini fridge and sat to watch a football match.

"What?" he asked and then he offered her his beer "you want some?"

Shaking, Ely, looked away and remained silent, finding the floor to be far more interesting.

"Let me guess? You are more of the silent type, am I right?" he tried to make her talk again, but when he got nothing he turned his attention to the tv "Fine! At least you won't be annoying."

Ely's mind went through millions ways in how could this end. In most of them she died. She prayed like never before. In her opinion, hours had passed, but as the game has not yet ended it seemed otherwise. Repeating those same frases over and over again,m her began to calm down. She remembered as her grandma, Rachel, had basically dragged her with her to church every sunday. The thought of her obviously made her think about her mother, about her reason to return home. She wasn't dead yet, she could still do something. She had to fight back.

First things first, Ely had to get rid of the freaking handcuffs that were on her left wrist. If she had a free hand, it meant that they didn't thought of her as a threat. Keys were probably on him, there was no point in trying to fight him. There were two choices, push enough to break the handle from the door or break her thumb so that she could slid her hand without problem. Still, that didn't solve the problem that he was a few steps away. She could only hope that if he kept drinking he would have to go to the bathroom, where she was being held next. If he did, her fastest choice was breaking her finger and try to make a run to a car. She hoped there was one. _How the fuck I'm even gonna make it start without keys?_ she thought. Her ideas seemed to create more problems than solutions, but she could die trying or let herself be at the mercy of some werewolves. 

Ely looked at the guy who kept drinking beer like if it wasn't his third one, such a reliable kidnapper. Although she guessed that wolves had more tolerance. _Is this guy never going to pee or something?_ She wanted to make her escape now.

He stood up looking at her and walked up to her. Ely jerked back in fear. 

He crouched down and kept staring at her. She was to afraid to look at him.ñ and he smelled like sweat and booze.

Scratching is neck he said. 

"Fuck sweet pie, I can't even take a dump with you here." he sighed "I guess, I've should have chained you up somewhere else."

He definitely wasn't the brightest of his pack but that worked on her favour. The creepy guy went outside closing the door with a loud thud. This was it, it was now or never. Ely had already made her choice.

She studied her surroundings looking for something that could hold or muffle her screams. There was a piece of cloth on top of a counter in front of her. She couldn't reach it like that, so she unlocked the bathroom door and stretched as much as she could to take it. Her fingers grasped it and fell to the floor. Without thinking too much about germs or where that cloth had been, she put it in her mouth. This was the hard part, she had to break her thumb. Trying to break the handle was going to take too long. 

Locking the door again, she turned facing the bathroom and her legs against it. She closed her eyes and took a big breath and with her free hand she grabbed her finger. She took once last breath and then she pulled her thumb in an odd direction with all the strength she could muster. She cried in pain and it was a good thing that the cloth was drowning the sounds of her pain.

Eloise didn't gave herself much time to ponder over it. With her thumb hanging loose, it was easier to slide the handcuffs from her hand. She spat the cloth, took her heals out and stood up.

She rushed to the door, not before grabbing a fork as it was the sharpest thing at hand and couldn't waist time looking for anything else. When she opened the door she peeked outside, the guy wasn't in view but still had to be careful. 

She made a stealthy run to a red car parked not far away, but it was locked. She cursed under her breath and realized that her only chance was to run through the forest. Knowing that he could track her by smell she took her jacket out, despite the cold, and started marking some trees with it. When she heard the guy screaming for her, she left it hanging on branch and ran the opposite way. Hoping to buy at least some time and gain some distance. 

The cold hair felt like needles on her lungs but she kept running. The adrenaline made her forget about her pain, but that wasn't going to last. She was about to reach a creek, where she try and wash away way her smell with water and mud, when a pair of hands grabbed from behind.

"Gotta you sweetie, you are not going anywhere."

She ducked her back punching his nose and then she bit his fingers that covered her mouth. When he released her, she stabbed him in the neck with the fork. She ran again, and she heard him screaming and grunting.

"You are dead, you hear me bitch?! I don't care what Jules said! I'm gonna kill you!"

He soon cut the distance between them and with a swift punch he made her tumble to the ground. He grabbed her hair and turned her around. She buried her nails on his face, but his rage was stronger than his need push away. He grabbed her neck, chocking her. Ely fought and wiggled behind him, but he did not move an inch. She tried to claw him again but was starting to loose strength and her view became distorted, turning black. But Eloise wasn't ready to give up yet, and with her last bits of strengths she had left she punched him upwards on his elbows with her palms. This made him let her go and she pushed him with her feets. Coughing for air, she tried to stood again but she felt too weak. Taunting the earth, she looked for a rock. But he grabbed her by her ankle.

He was about to make a final blow when he suddenly stopped. She turned and saw Elijah behind him with his heart on his hand. 

The sight of him, of knowing she was safe made her feelings crumble and tears began streaming like a river. Elijah sped up to her, holding her in his arms. With his fangs he teared off the skin of his wrist and fed her with his blood. Their eyes connected as his blood went down her throat. 

In whisper he spoke to her.

"It's okay Eloise, you are safe. I will protect you." 

She had managed to escape and survive a werewolf. A feat that not many humans had achieved. He was impressed, but the poor state in which she was made him want to kill everyone. The scent of her blood was so strong in the air, that made him understand that she had bleed too much. 

When her lips separated from his skin, he felt that same burning sensation on it. But paid no mind to it for the moment. Ely was unable to speak, she looked lost and confused. Elijah scooped her up and carried her to his car.

In there he rested her on the copilot seat. Kneeling in front of her, his eyes inspected her and saw how the wounds started to mend. Then to his surprise, Ely's head leaned on his shoulder.

"Thank you Elijah." her voice was so low and dull that of it weren't for his vampire hearing he wouldn't have heard her.

He caresed her hair, trying to soothe her. Her shaking stopped a few minutes after that. And when she seemed to return to herself her eyes went wide.

"Damon!" she exclaimed.

"Damon?"

"Yes! I heard that guy talking about interrogating him to get the moonstone and about the sacrifice. He's in danger. They are gonna kill him." she lied about how she how found out, but if Elijah was here then he couldn't go there and save him "I know he is an asshole, but please save him Elijah." she pleaded with teary eyes.

For a second he looked at her perplexed, she had almost died, but she more scared about her friend.

"I understand." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I will fix any mistakes later 😅 but here it is the new chapter as I promised. Sorry that it took so long. I hope you have enjoyed it 😘
> 
> IMPORTANT: As write this story I won't be uploading on weekends. Today was an exception for all the mess I went through yesterday.
> 
> (Edit 16/12/2020: Sorry if I haven't uploaded a new chapter, but I'm not emotionally well at the moment)


End file.
